Living In A Nightmare
by AlyRaeCox
Summary: Rin has been sexually abused by her one and only father since she was 13, Rin is now 18 and she cant wait to move away, but how will she tell Len about what went on through out those 5 years?
1. His Wants

_ GRUNT; PANT, PANT; GRUNT. "Please!-"She received another slap from the old man, his pace moving faster. She knew he was about to do it again, "Please?! No more!" She received a punch to the jaw this time. Her efforts where in vain and the old man she knew all of her life, finished for the 100th time since she was 13. _

_The old man grunted again pulled out and threw her naked and bruised body out into the hall. "Thanks for a good lay, Darling Rin." He snickered at his own stupid joke, slamming the door after throwing her to the ground. "Asshole... Why?! I'm 16 for god's sakes!" Rin sat there crying silently, wondering again, how this started._

**(RINS POV)**

**Thursday**

"RIN KAGAMINE!" I flinched at the call of my name, knowing exactly what the old man, my father, wanted. I looked into my mirror fixing up my hair again, knowing I wasn't going to look as non scarred as I do now. '_Brace yourself Rin, Lens at the store; hopefully he will see him doing this in the act.' _I frowned slightly and walked out into the living room to find my fat drunk father laying on the couch, his pants undone and his penis hanging out, his hands yanking on it slightly as he watched the football game. "There's my slut! You ready for some fun Rinny- bun?!" He said, drunken words swirling. I walked over and started doing exactly what he told me to do every time he _wanted _me. I unbuttoned my blouse, sliding off my skirt and started massaging my clit through my panties. '_It will be over soon Rin… Just think that this is Len…Just Len.' _I moaned no pleasure in it, thinking of what I desperately wanted Len to do to me. Its taboo, two siblings in love, but my feelings have grown over the past years to where I can't control them anymore. Every night I sneak into my twin brother's room and lay by his side, wishing he loved me the way I love him. But I know he doesn't, he loves that damn teal headed girl, Miku Hatsune chick. I slid off my panties and unclipped my bra showing the secret scars on my breasts and hips from him. I straddled my father like he taught me and slid myself in squeaking a bit from the pain _'The 300__th__ time… It will be over soon, you turn 18 on Monday.'_ I slowly started bouncing on him, tears hitting the edge of my closed eyes.

_GRUNT; GRUNT 'Oh great hear it comes again!' GRUNT; GRUNT. _He grabbed my breast and took it into his mouth biting my nipple too hard, making it bleed, and doing the same to the other nipple. He started flinching inside me and I knew he was almost done. He scratched at my back, leaving nibble bites on my breasts, his nails leaving marks, and even blood. '_Almost there! Finish him fast.'_ I started bouncing faster, His hands finding my hips, clawing hard. I felt his disgusting semen inside of me and stopped moving.

"Tch- Not half bad girly! Now leave, see you at dinner." Father pushed me off and onto the floor, I quickly started to scoop up my clothing as I heard him zip and buckle his pants. I ran quickly to the other side of the house to the shower and turned it to pure cold. My short blonde hair falling in my face, sticking to me as I cried, asking the same question I do every time he forces me to fuck him. '_How did this all start?!'_


	2. The Burn Mark

**hey! Umm... so first chapter... super short, im sorry, tried to make this one longer, but I got a tad lazy on some of the M rated stuff, so sorry if it sucks, Thanks for reading though! -Aly.**

* * *

**Later that night**

"I'm Home!" I sat up from my comfortable bed, hearing the very familiar voice coming from the door. "LEN!" I screamed as I ran into the living room seeing him put the groceries he was carrying down to the floor just to hug me. I jumped at the chance to be in his arms and smiled. "Welcome home Len! Did you get everything for dinner tonight?!" I smiled as I looked up at my 'younger' brother. His blue eyes enchanted me _'God, he is so cute!'_ I started blushing slightly realizing I was so close to him.

"Yeah! But were not having Tofu soup." I looked at him confusingly still holding onto him for dear life. "We're having your favorite!" He smiled and my eyes lit up fast.

"You mean?!"

"Yep! We're having a sukiyaki hot pot!" I jumped up and down saying thank you over and over again. After I calmed down I helped carried the groceries into the kitchen.

"Len you're home, what took you so long son?!" Father walked over to Len and patted his back, Len, -not totally caring- set his groceries on the counter. I stiffened up at the sound of his hand hitting Lens back '_Why does he have to touch Len…' _I thought sadly as I started to put the groceries away one by one_,_ not facing them.

"I had to get the Ingredients for a hot pot, I'm sorry I'm late!" I could hear a smile in his voice as father took another drag from his cigar. Rin looked at the cigar sadly, thinking about her burn mark on the underside of her right breast.

_He slammed the door on the way in; I knew it wasn't going to be good. He had gotten a little too mad at his job today, and I knew I was going to be in for a beating of a lifetime. "RIN KAGAMINE! GET YOUR STUPID WHORE ASS TO MY ROOM NOW!" I ran out of my room not bothering to prep myself, because if he was as mad as I thought he was, lagging behind his command would not help one bit. I entered his room quietly closing the door behind me and locking it, again._

_"Good, now strip down; and quick I need a good blow job to release my stress. Hurry up now so I can fuck you senseless! NOW RIN!" I hurried up and finished taking off my panties as he grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the bed. Len was over at his friend Guakupo's house so this gave my father an excuse to fuck me and beat me all night. He started to grab my hair and push my face down to his crotch. "I haven't taught my darling rin to suck a cock yet have I? Well then; simple rules: ALWAYS deep throat it, meaning everything in your mouth till you choke got that?!" I nodded quickly, wanting his disgusting dick out of my face. "And… absolutely never… EVER fucking bite… If you do..." He grabbed a cigar from his end table and lit it with a lighter. "This, goes here." Father put his cigar in the ash tray. He grabbed her right breast and I flinched as he stuck his other hand, and viscously stuck two fingers in my woman hood, making me yelp loudly._

_I nodded scared and stuck his length into my mouth. He grabbed my hair and pushed himself deep into my mouth, making me choke and cry. "THAT'S deep throating rinny!~ And DAMN does it feel good to be sucked again, now bob your head…FASTER…" I moved my head up and down slowly, his hand grabbing my hair making my head go down harder and faster, tears forming in my eyes, and landing on his nasty legs._

_Choking me again I felt as I was going to throw up, so I accidently bit him trying to throw up. "RIN KAGAMINE!" he screamed and pulled my up by my hair. "What the HELL did I say about bighting?!" _

_I cried choking out the words "Never Bite, ever…" I cried, closing my eyes ready for the bud of his cigar. He laughed sickly._

_"Well then, here's your punishment for that." He picked up his cigar from the ash tray and pressed the lit end hard on the underside of my breast making me scream bloody murder._

_"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I'LL!-" The last of my words came out as a scream, and I passed out._

_'Never Bite… ever.'_

My breast started burning after thinking about that nasty memory. "Hey Len? Want to go on a walk?" I smiled at him, hoping he would say yes.

He smiled back shyly, "Of course, my princess!" I blushed lightly and walked out of the smoky kitchen, leaving my father alone to read his paper.

As we started walking down the street I kept thinking of ways I could tell len that father was abusing me, then I thought of the burn mark again. It started heating up and rubbing against my breast. "Hey nii-chan?"

"Yes, princess?" he said sly like and smiled at me. '_Intoxicating! Why?!_' I blushed slightly.

"w-…what would you say… if I told you…I'm being ab-"

"Rin; Look an ice-cream parlor! C'mon! Let's go!" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me along to the parlor, ordering himself a banana split and I an orange sherbet. "So what where you saying, princess?" He asked ignoring his banana split while he focused on me.

"Oh, Ha! It's nothing, I'll tell you later, okay?!" I smiled, hiding my true emotions, of wanting to cry my eyes out, then kiss him.

'_Not gonna happen rin… he loves miku…'_

_'Yep, never gonna be able to tell him…' _I sighed enjoying my ice cream with len. Oh the precious moments.


End file.
